Problem: Completely factor the following expression: \[(15x^3+80x-5)-(-4x^3+4x-5).\]
Answer: First, we combine like terms in the expression: \begin{align*}
(15x^3+80x-5)&-(-4x^3+4x-5)\\
&=15x^3+80x-5+4x^3-4x+5\\
&=19x^3+76x.\end{align*}We can factor out a $19x$ from the expression, to get $$19x^3+76x=\boxed{19x(x^2+4)}.$$